The present invention is directed to a rock drill with a drill head at one end of an axially extending shank. A cutter blade extends diametrically across and projects radially outwardly from the drill head and at least two cutter pins extend outwardly from the drill head end face in the drilling direction.
Rock drills are used for cutting holes or bores in rock, concrete, masonry and the like and serve for receiving fastening members, as passages for pipes or cables as well as for explosives in blasting operations. Rock drills having a combination of cutting blades and cutting pins have the advantage that the drilled material or drillings removed by the cutting blade are further comminuted by the cutting pins. Such rock drills are disclosed in DE-OS 35 44 433. For a variety of working conditions, the output level of such known rock drills is satisfactory. Under certain operating conditions, however, the removal of the drillings and the feed of the rock drill is not optimum.